


Scrapbook

by oakleaf



Series: The Seireitei Symphonic Orchestra (SSO) [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Gen, Music, Newspapers, Rock Musical BLEACH references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of articles about the Seireitei Symphonic Orchestra.</p>
<p>Article #1: Kisuke Urahara reviews BLEACH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrapbook

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I broke all the rules about journalism. I took a journalism basics class once, a few years ago, but I've unfortunately forgotten everything.
> 
> Extended author's notes/background info available [here](http://oakleaffic.tumblr.com/post/36731370146/the-seireitei-symphonic-orchestra-sso) (same one as _An Important Rehearsal_ ).

REVIEWS

# Varied themes key to new SSO performance

MUSIC  
BLEACH ****                                                                              
Seireitei Symphonic Orchestra  
Seireitei Town Hall, November 8-12; Bantai Hall, November 15-16  
 **Kisuke Urahara** Reviewer

THE WORLD premiere of the original score 'BLEACH' was held last night at the Town Hall. The performance, telling a story filled with adventure and fantasy, were composed by the conductor Genryuusai Yamamoto especially for the Seireitei Symphonic Orchestra.

The major selling point of this performance is the variety of music presented by the orchestra. Yamamoto, one of the founders of the orchestra, is usually conservative in his music choice, tending towards classical and romantic works. Here, however, he lets smooth jazz flow into soft rock, and the orchestra does not disappoint. Every song, despite the different styles, is played almost flawlessly. The young vocalist, Ichigo Kurosaki, brings bright pop into the mix. His vocals were slightly shaky at the start of the night, but his confidence grew as the night progressed. By his last song, it is clear why he was chosen as the young hero of the adventure.

Kurosaki is not the only newcomer of the performance; several fresh faces can be found in the orchestra and perform as though they are consummate professionals.

There is an emphasis on the violins, flutes, clarinets and percussion that threatened, at times, to overwhelm the balance in the orchestra and undermine the performance of the other sections. A tight reign by Yamamoto managed - just - to keep these instruments from flooding the sound.

The soaring finale of the performance is an ensemble piece called 'Mou Hitotsu no Chijou'. It features solos from all sections of the orchestra, shining the light on both the well-known and less well-known instrumental sections of the orchestra. From the light violin chorus to a strong trumpet line as well as the unexpectedly serene percussion, 'Mou Hitotsu no Chijou' is an extremely well thought out song that is sure to become a staple of the Orchestra's program.

The Orchestra plays 'BLEACH' at Seireitei Town Hall for three more nights before moving to the next venue.


End file.
